Her Brother is the Kitsune
by Silver Bullet-kun
Summary: Sakuragi Hanamichi thought that everything was like a fairy tale when he fell in love with the girl of his dreams, that is until he met the monster in his nightmares… A certain raven-haired kitsune… also known as her brother. -SakuragixHaruko-


Slightly AU / OOC :)))))) and it's Sakuragi x Haruko ficcy! I'm taking a break from all the drama of my other ficcy-s XD

Oh great, bless me. I have two major fanfics which are unfinished and here I am starting a new one. Me is hopeless, lol. Anyway, I thought of this story this morning. I always thought that I should make a story for Sakuragi and Haruko since, well, Hana-kun really likes (or loves? which one? hehehehh) Haru-chan. And since Hana-kun is one of my fave SD chars, thought I'd give him a happy ending in at least one of my stories… And so, this is a HaruHana! Or SakuHaru! Or whatever you call them :D I wasn't supposed to make this one yet, but it's here already.. I'm also planning on Mitsui x Haruko.. ohemgeeee! Anyway, this is my attempt on HaruHana, I hope you like it…

**Her Brother is the Kitsune**

*****HaruHana*****

**Chapter 1**

**Snow White**

_Her eyelids fluttered, slowly, until her eyes completely opened. They revealed dark blue irises that were clear as crystal as they met life again for the second time. But the most wondrous and magical about the moment was when she opened her eyes, it was me whom she first laid her eyes on._

"_You saved me," she uttered, her rose colored lips stretching slowly into a mesmerizing smile, and for a moment I was spellbound._

_Her singsong voice was like a melody in early spring, sweet and velvety in my ears. My own lips didn't hold back a smile. "A beauty such as you should not be locked up in a dead cell called death. It will be such a waste for a gallant man like me."_

_The smile on her lips became more enthralling. She reached a hand to my nape and spoke softly. "Thank you. In return for this noble attitude from a man I don't even know, what could my lord possibly want?"_

"_I don't need payment for what I did, Hime-sama. It's only right for me to do such a big favor for the world. But if my lady wouldn't mind, a kiss from the princess would suffice for my aching heart," I wholeheartedly said._

_The princess gently pulled me towards her, closing her eyes when we were only inches apart. I shut my eyes, waiting for our lips to finally touch…_

_I waited… and waited…_

_My lips puckered in anticipation. Suddenly, my nose felt itchy as if I inhaled something I shouldn't have. I tried to concentrate but the itching wouldn't go away. I tried to stop myself but a sneeze still came out. I opened my eyes._

_Only to be welcomed by the sight of big, dark blue eyes. Eyes of a black fox, looming above me._

_Fox princess…_

_AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!_

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Oi, Hanamichi!"

Sakuragi Hanamichi sat up abruptly and faced the four biggest idiots he had ever known in his entire existence. He saw one of them, a blonde, curly-haired guy, holding and petting a black fox on his lap. A black fox _plushie_.

"HHOOORRAAA!" A vein threatened to pop in his forehead. "What the hell is that fox doing here?!"

"Hahahaha! Gomen, Hanamichi. You weren't paying attention to our conversation and you even slept on us, that's why we decided to prank you with this toy fox we bought from a store yesterday," Yohei explained, trying to calm his raging redhead friend down.

"Did you like it?" Takamiya butted in between chewing and laughing.

"Like, my foot! You just ruined a perfect dream!" His eyebrows twitched in annoyance as he remembered how he was so close to kissing his princess.

"You dreamed of Snow White again," Yohei assumed, pertaining to the girl that his friend is always dreaming of. "That's a lot of times now, and you still haven't gotten to first base."

"Maybe it's a sign that you should stop reading fairy tales, Hanamichi," Okusu teased. "For your screaming red hair's sake, fairy tales are for kids, and most definitely for girls."

The others laughed.

"And to think you're a tough guy who could take down a whole gang of seniors all by yourself," Takamiya joined in.

"Shut up." His face was a bit red from all the teasing. "Fairy tales are created by adults. So they're for kids and adults alike. Besides, I'm only a teen."

"Sure, sure. But SNOW WHITE? Seriously?!"

"Shut up!" He snapped up yet again. He ignored his friends' teasing. For a while, he looked rather thoughtful. "Maybe you're right," he said while seemingly lost in thought.

"That you should stop reading Snow White?"

Sakuragi blushed again. "No, idiot. Maybe it's a sign _that_ I'm gonna meet her soon." Then his expression turned to that of a person who had just seen a ray of light in a dark tunnel. "Who knows it might be today! Nyaha! Nyahahahaha!"

"Yare, yare." The others just waved off the redhead's idiotic laughing.

Sakuragi ignored the others' mocking comments. He flashed the image of his dream into his mind. The dream had been a constant, recurring one every after he reads the story Snow White. But he had only gotten so close to kissing the princess now. Maybe it's a sign after all that he'll really meet her today.

_But why is there a fox?_

Have been there a mix up in his dreams? It could be a dragon that looked like a fox, for all he knows. Or probably it was just the fox plushie that was towering above him, literally. He dismissed the fox issue as nothing significant.

_It's because of that stupid fox over there. K'so, just when I was about to finally have my most awaited moment with my girl, these idiots just have to destroy everything. Ah, what moment crashers!_

The five of them were having their lunch on one of the school's rooftops. He just resumed eating and tried to forget the murderous thoughts he had on his friends. After all, he himself played eviler pranks to them before. _Oh well, at least I have something to look forward to the whole day. Ah, my hime-sama, wait for your prince. I'm coming your way! No idiot friends or black fox will be coming between us. Nyahahaha!_

Little did he know, he was absolutely, undoubtedly, totally, utterly, extremely, very, awfully wrong! As he meets his princess, he will also meet the character in every fairy tale that princes would not want to encounter.

He'll meet a fox… or rather, a fox-like creature. Both in appearance and personality.

And that fox will make the love journey of Hanamichi one _heck_ of an adventure. And Hanamichi's supposedly fairy tale story with his princess would be a living nightmare.

*************************HaruHana*************************

"Come on, Hanamichi, are you still pissed off with the foxy thing?" Yohei asked while trying his best not to laugh. It was already afternoon and the five friends were walking on their way home after school.

"It's your fault, Hanamichi. You were with us when we bought the fox yesterday, but you completely forgot about it," Takamiya said.

Hanamichi faced the other four who were walking behind him. "How the hell should I remember something like that?! I don't even like foxes." His face crumpled in annoyance as he thought of a certain "fox" who was also a student in their high school. _That kitsune otoko, even when he's out of my line of sight, he still has it to ruin my day._

"Fine, fine. We're sorry already," Yohei consoled him. "Are you sure you don't wanna come with us to the movies? It's Friday."

"No." He continued walking ahead. "I don't want to take chances and hide myself on a movie theater when she could possibly be taking a stroll around here."

"Oh, you seem so sure she will appear today."

"When did this tensai ever make a mistake? Of course, Takamiya, I swear to your fat belly, I'll meet her today."

The fat guy grunted. "Leave my belly alone."

"We already heard that you'll meet her today ever since lunch time." Noma placed his hands at the back of his head while yawning.

"Anything new?" Okusu seconded.

"You guys are SO evil. I'll show you! Just you wait and see – " He stopped walking. Since he was the one in the lead, the others bumped into his back.

"Hanamichi, what's the matter?" Yohei asked curiously.

Their red haired friend didn't answer. He had a dazed look on his face as he was staring at something. The other four followed his gaze, leading to the basketball court. In a split second, all five of them were huddled in a tight corner among the bushes just behind the fence of the basketball court in the park. Their eyes were centered on the only current occupant of the court.

A girl was sitting on her heels on the other side of the court, by the sidelines. There were a number of birds around her, some were on the ground pecking their beaks on some things while some were flying about. It seemed she was feeding them.

She was wearing a blue jacket with red prints over her yellow sundress. Her shoulder length hair was chocolate brown in color, with a red string tied around her head like a headband. Then the girl looked up, and smiled, revealing white skin, pink-colored cheeks, and rosy lips.

The four guys had their mouths gaping open. "S – S! SNOW WHITE?!"

"O-Oi Hanamichi!" Takamiya waved a hand to his side to call Hanamichi's attention. But he only got a cold air in response. When they looked at where he's standing…

"GONE?!"

"He's there…" Noma pointed to the basketball court, where once there was only one occupant, now there were two. "Snow White" girl and the redhead idiot.

"Dammit, he's fast."

"Fast to be dumped."

The four of them had their eyes and ears glued to the two people on the court.

"Um, hello. My name is Hanamichi. Sakuragi Hanamichi!" The redhead blushed furiously as he introduced himself to the girl. "W-What's your name?"

"Snow White" girl smiled, and it was such a nice and warm smile that he couldn't help the slight tugging in his heart. "Hello, Hanamichi. You can call me Haruko."

_Haruko… What a beautiful name._ "N-Nice to meet you, Haruko-san." _Wow, she's really beautiful._ "Uh, by the way, I only see you today. Are you new here?"

"Hai," the girl called Haruko replied cheerfully. "I came from Tokyo. I've been living there for years, but I had to move here in Kanagawa because of some family matters. Kanagawa is my hometown."

"Ah, I see." He silently thanked Kami-sama for his good luck. "Your entire family moved here then?"

"Iie. My parents are still in Tokyo. I live with my brother now. He's been living here since birth, he never left Kanagawa." Then her face lit up as if she remembered something pleasant. "By any chance, are you a basketball player in your school? My brother is. If you play basketball, I'm sure you two would get along."

"Of course, Haruko-san! You don't know but I'm very good at basketball. That's because I'm a tensai. Playing basketball is easy as learning ABC! Nyahahaha!"

"Really? Sugoi, Hanamichi!"

"Ahahahahaha! And I would definitely LOVE to meet your brother! When can I meet him? This tensai would be so thrilled to meeting another good player like me."

Haruko felt glad at the enthusiasm she sees in her new acquaintance. "You can meet him anytime. Kanagawa is a small place after all."

Hanamichi nodded, still smiling.

"My brother is kind. But he really likes basketball. His life is mostly about basketball, actually…" She accompanied her words with a laugh. "His 'single-goaled' attitude makes him distant from other people. So you may find that he's a little apathetic when it comes to social situations. But he's definitely a nice person!"

"I'm sure he is! To think he has such a nice sister like you," Hanamichi said, making the girl blush a little. "Don't worry, if he's with this extroverted and outgoing tensai, he'd definitely loosen up. Leave him to me and my friends!"

"Haha, I wish he would really loosen up a bit." Haruko laughed with him. She didn't expect that Hanamichi would be so overly excited to meet her brother. She thought it was nice. And she thought she kind of liked the red haired guy in front of her.

There was a beeping tone somewhere. Haruko fished out a phone from the pocket of her dress. "Hanamichi, I have to go," she said as she pocketed her phone again. "My oniichan is already looking for me."

"Ah, is that so? Well then, take care, Haruko-san!"

"Hm. I'll see you around!" The girl ran towards the gate, but before she was out of sight, she looked back at Hanamichi and waved. Then she headed off.

Sakuragi couldn't help but smile triumphantly. He finally met her! He was so sure she was the girl in his dreams. The one meant for him. He could definitely feel it!

"HANAMICHI!" His gundan came rushing towards him. He met them all with a wide grin on his face.

"I can't believe you did it!"

"Without getting dumped."

"Hahahahaha! It's because you don't believe enough in this tensai's capabilities."

"We believed in you, fifty times. And fifty times you proved us wrong."

"Hey, don't bring back the past, okay?! Anyway, none of those worked out because they're not the one for me."

"So you think 'Snow White' girl is the one for you?" Yohei asked while smiling.

"Absolutely," he said confidently.

"WOAH!" All of a sudden, different colors of confetti's were thrown all over him and trumpets blared noisily, courtesy of – yours truly – the gundan, of course. "Omedetto, Hanamichi! For your first time being successful in not scaring away a girl."

"And for the first time reaching this far!"

"Heh!" Hanamichi crossed his arms in front of his chest. "Make fun now all you want. I'll prove to you that Haruko-san is the girl for me." The smile on his face returned as he started laying the outline of his plans in his mind. "I'll even learn how to play basketball so that her brother and I will be great buddies. And when he and I clicked, there would be no problem asking him if I could date Haruko-san!"

"I thought you hate basketball because of that raven haired ace player?" Okusu asked.

"Huh. Who cares about foxes? I'll do that for Haruko-san. I don't care what that kitsune will think. Anyway, isn't this a good way to piss off that arrogant guy? He'll be having his worst enemy in the sport that he loves so much. Nyahahaha!"

"Hm, Hanamichi seems so spirited today. He's probably really determined with this one." Yohei smiled. "Make that a bet, Hanamichi. I swear, Haruko-san would be a whole lot difficult than all those fifty-times-being-dumped cases combined."

He smirked. "Bring it on, Yohei. I never back down on a challenge. Especially when I know I will win."

And he was sure he would. He really liked Haruko, not only because she resembles the girl in his dreams, or because she came at the right moment when he's looking for _her_ – whoever she is. He knew he liked her the moment he first laid his eyes on her. He felt different. And the feeling she aroused in him only meant one thing: She's The One.

*****HaruHana*****

A/N: I made Rukawa to be Haruko's brother since I'm not yet ready to give Haruko to other guys except Rukawa! lol. Since this is slightly AU, I guess it's fine that they don't have a chance together :) Why do I like making Rukawa an oniichan? Hm, because I think he'd be a nice brother, lol. Not nice as in nice, but, I think it's pretty cool to think that Rukawa-kun has a sibling and he takes care of him/her, in his own way, of course.. Kyah! I'd LOVE to be Rukawa-kun's sister, since I like him with Haruko, so I'll leave the two be.. hehehehh. And he's the oldest among the freshmen in the anime, probably? Since his birthday is on January 1..

And just to be clear, the bet is not about making Haru-chan to be Hana-kun's girlfriend, ok? It's just the gundan's way of teasing Hanamichi that like the other girls who dumped him, Haruko will dump him too, and he's going to have a more difficult time with getting her heart.. So it's not a bad bet, it's nothing significant! ^^ Okay, I blabber too much.. Thanks for reading and I hope you review! ^^


End file.
